


Self love

by Windfang22



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe Future (Cartoon)
Genre: 18+ Steven x Pink steven, Bisexuality, Consensual Sex, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Post-Steven Universe Future, Self-cest, Selfcest, Stevencest - Freeform, Together Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfang22/pseuds/Windfang22
Summary: Steven lives by himself now a couple years after leaving beach city, but he isn't as alone as he seems.
Relationships: Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148





	Self love

It had been a couple of years since Steven had left Beach City, he had been on a few adventures of his own but had now settled into an apartment by himself. Connie visited occasionally when she'd go on her college trips, but he spent most of his nights alone. 

It had been a long day working at the florist shop that Steven now thrived at. He'd spent hours dealing with difficult customers ordering for a wedding. Steven just wanted to relax for the evening. After an uneventful trip home on his bike (it seemed healthier than taking the Dondai every day), he walked through the door, threw his coat and shoes on the chair next to his bed, then flopped gracelessly onto his soft cool sheets. He laid there for a few minutes contemplating the day and staring at the glow in the dark stars he'd stuck to the ceiling to remind him of home. Then he opened the Cookie Cat stickered laptop on the nightstand, flipped down the framed picture of his dad and the gems he kept next to it, and typed in his favorite evening website. After scrolling through the options for a few minutes he found a suitable video, put in his ear buds and settled in. Steven rubbed himself through his pants then pulled his cock out and began stroking himself slowly until it grew to length. Some time passed and he closed his eyes just listening to the sounds and moans coming from the video. That was his favorite part when he found a good one. Then he started rubbing his gem because that was usually a nice added sensation, but soon without him noticing it had started to glow quite brightly. He started getting closer to climax raising his hips and biting his lip feeling his body heating up thinking it was just from the arousal and physical activity until- He felt something on top of him? 

Stevens eyes snapped open suddenly to see that his gem half had separated itself from him and was now straddled over him on his knees with his hands pressed to the bed on each side of Steven's shoulders. Pink was flushed and breathing heavier than usual holding himself over Steven and staring at him intently. After a moment of confusion Steven covered his parts blushing and stammered "Oh h-hey Pink, what's up...?" He didn't even know he could separate himself so painlessly let alone without his consent. Pink glared at him breathlessly. "What's up? What's up?! Do you have any idea what it DOES to me when you do this? All the years of being part of you and feeling everything you feel? The nights with Connie when I'm there and I FEEL it all but I can't DO anything? I can't take it anymore it's so frustrating! All the emotions and sensations you feel those nights, I feel those too with just as much passion- but not just for Connie..." Pink lowered his eyes to Steven's chest awkwardly. Stevens cheeks burned as these words sunk in. Wow this was sudden. He'd separated from his gem plenty of times over the years when he got lonely. Just to hang out or see what his personality was like or play some video games and laugh together, but all this time he had no idea Pink felt this way. Steven's now regular workout routine and better physical condition had made it easier to stay separated from Pink for a couple hours at a time as long as they were close to each other.

Steven felt something press against his leg and glanced down to realize Pink had formed the same way Steven had physically been at the time. He scrambled up against his pillow trying to move away from his other half's member only to come face to face with him. Steven stammered again " H-how was I supposed to know you felt that way? You never said-" "Said what?" Pink whispered looking away in shame. "Told you how I felt the once every few months when you took me out just to hang out when I knew you felt that way about Connie but had no such feelings for me? And how could you when I barley exist half of the time..." Pink backed off and sat on the edge on the bed cheeks visibly flush a brighter pink than the rest of his body. Steven stared at the ceiling. After processing Pinks confession for a minute he'd decided. "You know..." Steven mused clicking his tongue. "I know you've seen the kinds of things I watch... and that I've wanted to do some experimenting for a while now... but I could never tell Connie, I don't know HOW she'd react..." They looked back at each other, Pink raising a surprised eyebrow giving a little smirk and head tilt. "Self love is important right?" Steven chuckled. He pulled Pink closer by his shirt running his hand around the back of his neck.

Pink moved back on top of Steven, both of them closing their eyes for the first of many soft kisses. Then Pink slipped his tongue into Stevens mouth lowering his still hard cock down to rub against Stevens own now once again growing to full attention. At this motion Steven let out a small moan and pressed up against him putting one hand into Pink's hair and the other around his back pulling him down flush on top of him. Pink broke the kiss leaving him gasping and started taking Steven's clothes off. Steven was quick to assist then realized Pink's being made of light had just faded away. He took a moment to stare at his glowing counterpart's body and whistled. Pink being the powerful gem portion of their being was close to looking like Steven physically, but in no way his mirror image. His muscles were better toned, he was a little taller, and his skin was as soft as velvet. "That has to be a perk of being a gem, no skin care routine." Steven teased with another chuckle. He'd also noticed Pink was a little more well endowed. It was only moments before they were embracing once again rubbing against each other while Pink trailed kisses down Stevens neck and then lightly starting to bite it. 

Steven started stroking both of their cocks pressing them together while letting out another moan and biting his lip. He didn't even notice the "(1) Missed call" flash across his silenced cellphone on the nightstand. Pink felt so warm against his flesh. This was so nice, now he wished they had done this years ago. Steven whispered a suggestion into Pink's ear and Pink grinned back at him thirstily. Pushing off of Steven he opened the bedside drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant, noticing the smallish often thought about but never used toy laying next to it and rolled his eyes. That was nothing compared to what he had in store for Steven. Pink unscrewed the lid and spat a nice amount of healing spit into the bottle before re-lidding and shaking it together giving it a slight pink glowing hue. He then licked his own fingers and smiled at Steven waiting expectantly in front of him. Getting a small gasp from him, Pink lifted Steven's legs onto his shoulders and shoved his moist fingers into his anus gently but forcefully feeling them sink in easier than expected. Steven winced a little but relaxed feeling the healing tingle. He whispered breathlessly "I'm fine... keep going..." After playing with him for a little longer Pink squeezed the contents of the bottle onto his own shaft liberally and rubbed it around. Then Steven felt the pressure and whined gripping the sheets. Pink held Stevens legs around his hips and pressed his knees into the bed to work up a good motion. It felt like fire was licking at his insides at first, but the healing spit was still doing its job and in no time they were working into a rhythm. 

They were both panting and letting out moans and grunts as quietly as they could trying not to alert the neighbors. With every few thrusts Pink hit a spot in Steven that just made his mind melt. This was so intense, even more so that they could feel everything each other was feeling. They noticed the headboard was starting to make too much noise. Pink removed himself and pulled Steven off the bed into a bent over position with his hands against the wall, then resumed his thrusting without hesitation. Though quieter than the headboard hitting the wall, the slapping noise in the room was still prominent. After another few minutes, Steven was holding himself up with one hand and using the other to stroke himself. It didn't take long for Pink realize what he was doing. "Oh no you don't..." Pink growled and once again removed himself with a displeased whine from Steven then pushed him onto his back on the bed. He knelt down between his legs as Steven watched still trying to catch his breath. Pink eyed his prize then started kissing down the length of Steven's manhood before taking it into his mouth fully starting to suck and swirl his tongue around it like an ice pop. 

Steven bit his lip and thrust his hips gently while Pink throat fucked himself savoring the flavor of his precum. He had a funny thought that his own dick probably literally smelled like roses. Pink started stroking himself again while performing on Steven feeling him getting close reveling in his soft moans and gasps. Sure that touching while in dual orgasm would be enough to force fusion, Pink released Steven from his lips and stood up just in time for both of them to cum onto Stevens stomach in a weird mixture of whiteish and glowing pink. It almost looked like someone broke a glow stick over him. They both stayed there and caught their breath for a minute before Steven looked down and chuckled again. "Seriously dude? Now I REALLY need a bath. Gross." "Sorry, I guess I had a lot pent up from over the years." Pink stuck his tongue out teasingly. They laughed together then froze when they heard a third small giggle coming from the cracked door of the hallway. 

Steven scrambled to cover up as pink pulled the door open to find Connie crouched on the floor with her phone in hand. She had been recording almost the whole thing. "Cruuuud I forgot you were coming over tonight." Steven groaned hiding under his sheets now blushing red as a beet. Pink phased his clothes back on smirking and finding all of this hilarious. "I never figured you for a spy." Pink teased Connie while pulling her off of the floor. "Uhh... I came in with my spare key when no one answered the door and figured I would enjoy the show." Connie giggled again walking into the room. "And you're not mad?..." Steven asked pulling the sheet off of his head now realizing he was just rubbing cum everywhere. "Hmm, nah. I can't tell you what to do with your own body." She mused. "Just let me join in next time." Steven jumped up and pulled Connie into a gross squishy hug making her squeal and laugh in disgust. "Sure if Pinks cool with it, but you have to show us that video."


End file.
